I Love You My Senpai
by GhitaCahya
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sakura yang membenci kaum laki-laki bertemu dengan Sasuke, Senpai baru disekolahannya? Akankah Sakura membenci Sasuke atau malah sebaliknya? /SasuSaku/ NaruHina/ SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You My Senpai**

 **Author: GhittaHaruno**  
 **Rated: T**  
 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Genre: Romantic,Friendship**

 **Summary: Sakura Haruno penasaran dengan murid baru disekolahannya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakurapun sampai terheran heran ketika Karin menceritakan tentang sang murid baru dengan sangat antusias. Sakura yang penasaranpun ingin menemui Sasuke, dan Sakurapun sepertinya mengalami Love At First Sight**

 _Chapter 1_

Matahari telah terbit dari sebelah timur. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil sesekali menguap. setelah mengumpulkan alam sadarnya, sakurapun langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Hari ini hari minggu. membuat Sakura hanya terdiam diri dirumahnya. Sakura yang bosan, hanya bisa menonton tv sambil memakan cemilan-cemilan kecil.

''Hahhh, siaran di tv sangat membosankan!''

'PIP'

Sakura langsung mematikan tv karena siaran di tv tidak ada yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. setelah mematikan tv, sakura langsung merebahkan diri disofa berwarna merah miliknya.

Melamun  
itulah yang Sakura bisa sekarang. setelah cukup lama melamun, tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Karin beberapa waktu lalu.

FLASHBACK

Konoha High School, sekolahan yang paling mewah dikonoha dan sekolahmilik pengusaha terkaya dikonoha yang bernama Minato Namikaze. Minato mempunyai istri bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan anaknya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Bel istiharat telah berbunyi.  
Sakura dan Ino bergegas pergi menuju kantin.  
Setelah sampai dikantin, Sakura dan Ino langsung memesan makanan dan minuman. Sakura membeli Jus strawberry sedangkan Ino membeli jus jeruk.

"Hahh... pelajaran Anko-sensei memang sangat menyusahkan!" Ucap Ino.  
"Itu karena kau bodoh pig. Lagian pelajaran Anko-sensei itu pelajaran favoritku." Balas Sakura sambil sedikit mengejek Ino.  
"Hahh mudah karena kau itu sangat pintar forehead! pasti karena jidatmu yang lebar itu kau jadi pintar" Ucap Ino.  
"E-enak saja,, aku pintar bukan karena jidatku yang lebar ini pig, tapi memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki otak yang pintar. tidak sepertimu yang otaknya seperti batu" Ejek Sakura.  
"Kau ini bisanya mengataiku" Ucap Ino.  
"Hehehe gomen Ino.."

"KYAAA..."  
"Ada apa sih Karin? kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Ino.  
"Kau tidak tahu yaa?" Jawab Karin.  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Kita kedatangan senpai baru, namanya Uchiha Sasuke"  
"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia? apa dia itu tampan? atau kaya raya?" Ujar Sakura sedikit ketus karena Sakura sangat membenci yang namanya laki-laki. Sakura bilan semua laki-laki itu tidak berperasaan dan bisanya hanya mempermainnya hati seorang wanita. itulah sebabnya Sakura belum punya satu pacarpun.

"Memang, dia memang tampan dan sangat kaya raya. kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya setelah kau melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu." Jawab Karin.  
"Cihh... paling dia itu playboy sama seperti laki-laki lainnya" Balas Sakura.  
"Iihh kau ini bisanya mengatai orang lain saja Sakura! dia itu tidak mungkin begitu! kau saja yang mungkin sangat membenci laki-laki"  
"Karin benar Sakura,, mungkin kau terlalu benci kepada laki-laki" Ucap Ino.  
"Sakura sebaiknya kau temui saja Sasuke-senpai.. dia pasti sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya."  
"Malasss..." Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Karin dan Ino.

FLASHBACK : OFF

"Hahh.. aku penasaran dengan yang namanya Sasuke-senpai itu.. mungkin aku akan menemuinya besok" ucap Sakura  
Setelah sakura berucap, diapun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. mungkin sakura akan akan melakukan ritual tidurnya agar tidak bosan

Pagi pun menjelang. Sakura yang sudah bersiap diri untuk sekolah langsung pergi menuju konoha high school dengan menaiki kendaraan umum.

Konoha High School.

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura.  
"Heii.. Ino!" Seru Sakura.  
"Saku, ayo kita pergi ke kelas bersama" Ucap Ino sembari mengandeng tangan Sakura.  
"Ayo.." Jawab Sakura.

. . .

Ino dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kelas sembari berbincang-bincang, sesekali Sakura dan Ino tertawa jika obrolan yang mereka bicarakan terdengar lucu. Karena Sakura sedang asyik berjalan, tiba-tiba saja...

'BRUK'

Sakura menabrak seorang pemuda karena sedari tadi Sakura memang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Ino. Sakura yang terjatuhpun langsung dibantu oleh Ino.

"Aww.." Ringis Sakura.  
"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Ino.  
"Tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakurapun membalikan badannya hendak untuk memarahi pemuda yang tadi menabraknya. Sakura tidak sadar jika dirinyalah yang pertama kali menabrak pemuda itu.

"Hey.. Kau ini tidak pun-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong.

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi akan memarahi pemuda itupun langsung menjadi kaku.

Dihadapan Sakura, terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam, bermata onyx, dan wajahnya pun sangat tampan bak pangeran. Sampai-sampai Sakurapun terpesona dengan pemuda itu.

"Hey,hey. Sakura?" Tanya Ino, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kewajah Sakura.  
"Eh? Apa sih Ino?" Jawab Sakura.  
"Kenapa kau melamun sih?"  
"Tidak aku hanya-"  
"Hanya apa?"  
"Ehh- itu aku.. Aku.." Sakura terlihat sangat gugup sekali.

"Ehh.. Oh iya kau siapa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disini." Ucap Ino kepada pemuda yang tadi ditabrak oleh Sakura.  
"Hn. Aku-"  
"TEME!" Teriak seseorang.  
"Dobe?"  
"Hei, kau lama sekali sih, katanya kau ingin ke toilet sebentar" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto.  
"Naruto-senpai? Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Ino.  
"Eh.. Ino,Sakura? Iya ini itu Sasuke Uchiha. Murid baru disekolah ini" Jawab Naruto.  
"HAH! Jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha itu?" Kaget Sakura.  
"Iya ini memang Sasuke. Oh ya Teme, ayo kenalkan dirimu kepada mereka. Mereka itu adik kelas kita" Ucap Naruto.  
"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura dan Ino.  
"Namaku Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-senpai bisa memanggilku Sakura" Sakura secepat kilat memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sasuke.  
"Kalau aku Ino Yamanaka" Ucap Ino.

"Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu aku dengan Sasuke pergi dulu ya. Kami mau latihan basket" Ujar Naruto.  
"Baiklah Naruto-senpai, Sasuke-senpai kami juga mau ke kelas dulu" Ucap Ino.

^0^

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke berlalu.  
"Sakura, ayo kita ke kelas" Ucap Ino sambil berjalan. Melihat Sakura tidak ada disampingnya Ino pun membalikan diri kebelakang. Dan ternyata Ino melihat Sakura sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang dadanya.

"Hoy, Sakura! Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri sih?" Tanya Ino.  
"Sasuke-senpai" Gumam Sakura.  
"Hah? Sasuke-senpai? Jangan-jangan kau suka lagi dengan Sasuke-senpai"

"Hahh.. Kenapa aku deg-degan sekali sih tadi? Apa aku menyukainya yah?" Ucap Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

" .ck" Ino berdecak.  
"Eh, Ino sedang apa disitu?" Sepertinya Sakura tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Ino karena sedari tadi ia hanya melamun sembari menata wajah Sasuke.

"Hahh dasar Sakura! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu saat sedang jatuh cinta" Ucap Ino.  
"Eh kau bilang apa sih? Me-menangnya aku jatuh cinta kepada siapa?" Jawab Sakura.  
"Siapa lagi kalau bukan senpai baru kita?"  
"Ehehe... Mungkin perasaan ini memang perasaan cinta. Karena aku belum pernah merasakan sebuah cinta" Ucap Sakura.  
"Hihihi... Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"  
"Huh... Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?"  
"Kau kan kemarin bilang 'paling juga dia itu laki-laki playboy yang tidak punya perasaan' kenapa kau jadi menyukainya?" Tanya Ino.  
"Kalau begitu aku tarik kembali perkataanku kemarin" Ujar Sakura.  
"Hah sudahlah aku mau pergi ke kelas dulu" Ujar Ino sambil meninggalan Sakura.

.

"Hahh Sasuke-senpai" Gumam Sakura tersenyum sembari memegang dadanya sendiri.

.-

.

.  
Tett... Tett...  
Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Sakura yang sedang melamunkan Sasuke pun langsung terkaget.

"Eeh? Sudah bel ternyata" Ucap Sakura.  
"Forehead, ayo kita pulang bersama" Ajak Ino kepada Sakura.  
"Hm, tapi sebelum pulang aku ingin pergi ketoilet dulu." Ucap Sakura.  
"Ya sudah cepat, aku menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah saja yaa?" Ucap Ino.  
"Oke,," Ucap Sakura sambil berlari menuju toilet yang ada dibelakang sekolah.

~0~0~0~

"Hahh.. Lega nya!" Ucap Sakura.

Setelah keluar toilet, Sakura langsung pergi menuju Ino yang sedang berada digerbang sekolah. Tapi... Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar seseorang yang sedang bermain basket.

"Hah? Itu siapa ya? Kan murid disini sudah pada pulang semua, terus itu siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura terheran-heran.

Sakura pun akhirnya mendekat kearah lapangan basket itu untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda yang sedang bermain basket sendirian itu.

"Ehh? Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Sakura. Ternyata yang sedang bermain basket itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang mendengar ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya pun membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya itu.

"Sasuke-senpai, masih ingat aku?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.  
"Hn, Sakura?" Tebak Sasuke.  
"Iya, aku Sakura. Ternyata Sasuke senpai masih mengingatku yaa.."  
"Hn."  
"Sasuke-senpai kenapa masih ada disini? Bukannya sudah bel pulang?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Aku hanya ingin latihan bermain basket" Jawab Sasuke.  
"Ooh, kalau begitu kapan Sasuke-senpai mau pulang?" Tanya Sakura lagi  
"Hn. Mungkin sekarang. Langitpun sudah mendung" Jawab Sasuke  
"Iya ya, mungkin akan turun hujan."  
"Hn."  
"Sasuke-senpai, kita kegerbang depan sekolah bersama yaa?" Pinta Sakura.  
"Hn."

^0^0^0^

Sementara itu,  
Ino yang sedang menunggu Sakura berdecak kesal. Pasalnya, Ino sudah menunggu Sakura lebih dari 30 menit.

"Duh... Sakura mana sih?, sudah tahu langit mendung. Pasti akan segera turun hujan." Ucap Ino.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti dihadapan Ino. Dan ketika kaca mobil diturunkan, Ino sangat terkejut. Pasalnya itu adalah senpai yang sangat Ino taksir sejak dulu.

"Ehh... Sai-senpai?" Kaget Ino.  
"Ino, kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sai.  
"Ehh.. Itu.. Aku sedang menunggu Sakura." Jawab Ino sambil tergugup.  
"Memangnya Sakura kemana?" Tanya Sai.  
"Sakura sedang ada ditoilet." Jawab Ino.  
"Ya sudah kau pulang bersama denganku saja. Kalau kau menunggu Sakura, kau pasti akan pulang kehujanan." Ajak Sai.  
"Eeh.. Memangnya tidak apa-apa aku pulang bersama senpai?" Tanya Ino. Wajahnya memerah saat orang yang disukainnya mengajak pulang bersama.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ino. Santai saja" Ucap Sai.  
"Tapi Sakura-" Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh Sai.  
"Mungkin Sakura sudah pulang duluan." Ucap Sai.  
"Mungkin..." Pikir Ino.  
"Ya sudah cepat naik kemobilku." Perintah Sai.  
Ino berjalan menuju pintu mobil Sai dengan ragu-ragu.  
"Ayo Ino, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Ucap Sai.  
"Baiklah, senpai"

Setelah Ino masuk kedalam mobil, Sai langsung menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Ino pulang.

To Be Continue….


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You My Senpai**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura yang telah datang kegerbang depan sekolah celingak-celinguk mencari Ino. Sakura berpikir Ino sudang pulang, dan memang itu kenyataannya.

"Sasuke-senpai pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Aku pulang sendiri." Jawab Sasuke.  
"Ooh." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria.  
"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku pulang sendiri." Jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya Senpai. Nanti keburu hujan." Ujar Sakura sambil berlari. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Sasuke pun akhirnya pergi menuju mobilnya dan tak lama Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, hujan turun sangat deras.

"Hujan." Gumam Sasuke.  
Sasuke langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolahnya.

Sakura yang sedang menunggu bus mengigil kedinginan. Pasalnya bus yang Sakura tunggu tidak datang juga. Akhirnya Sakura pun hanya bisa duduk sambil memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri karena kedinginan.

"Dingin." Gumam Sakura sambil mengigil.

Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya tiba-tiba matanya terfokus kepada seseorang berambut pink yang sedang mengigil kedinginan.

"Sakura?"  
Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-senpai?"  
"Ayo cepat masuk!" Perintah Sasuke.  
"Ma-maksud senpai?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Cepat masuk kedalam mobilku!"  
"Ba-baik."  
Sakura pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa disana?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura masuk kedalam mobil.  
"Aku sedang menunggu bus, senpai." Jawab Sakura sambil terbata.  
"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Eh- aku-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat Sasuke membuka jaketnya sendiri.  
"Ini, pakai jaketku." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan jaketnya kepada Sakura.  
"Eh? Tapi nanti Sasuke-senpai kedinginan." Tolak Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang menolak, Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura, hingga wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dengan Sasuke.  
"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang dipakaikan jaket oleh Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dengan Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke adalah senpai yang sangat ia cintai.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Saat mengendarai mobil, Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan. Sasuke sedang fokus menyetir sedangkan Sakura sedang mengendalikan detak jantungnya sendiri sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang heran karena Sakura meliriknya terus langsung menatap Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Ehh.. Tidak apa-apa kok, senpai." Jawab Sakura sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah telah mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Dimana rumahmu?"  
"Di perumahan Haruno, Blok A."  
"Hn."

"Arigatou sudah mengantarkan aku, senpai." Ucap Sakura setelah sampai dikediamannya.  
"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura pun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan segera turun dari mobil Sasuke. Untung saja setelah sampai diperumahan Haruno, hujan telah reda.

"Sasuke-senpai, hati-hati ya." Ucap Sakura.  
"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengganguk.

Sakura tersenyum sembari memandang mobil Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan Sakura pun langsung menuju pintu rumahnya.

Sakura mengobrak-ngabrik isi tas nya, lalu mengambil kunci pintu rumahnya yang ada di dalam tasnya.  
Setelah itu, Sakura lalu masuk kedalam rumah yang tampak sepi itu karena orang tuanya beserta kakaknya sedang pergi ke Suna karena ada urusan pekerjaannya.

"Haahh.. Capeknya.." Keluh Sakura sembari mendudukan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa mengembalikan jaket Sasuke-senpai!" Ucap Sakura setelah mengingat senpainya itu.

"Hmm.. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok." Ucap Sakura setelah membuka jaket milik Sasuke lalu memandangnya.

"Baiklah, saatnya memanjakan diri." Seru Sakura sembari berjalan menuju kamar miliknya. Mungkin dengan mandi, akan menjadikan tubuh Sakura rileks.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara dering ponselnya yang sangat keras itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura." Ucap seseorang disebrang sana.  
"Hn. Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ino.  
"Sakura, kau sudah pulangkan? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu." Ujar Ino.  
"Aku sudah pulang kok, Ino. Sekarang aku sedang berada dirumah." Jawab Sakura.  
"Haahh.. Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Ino.  
"Memangnya kenapa kau meninggalkanku disekolah?"  
"Hehe.. Gomen Sakura. Tadinya aku juga mau menunggumu, tapi Sai-senpai mengajaku pulang bersama. Aku jadi tidak tega menolaknya."  
"Aku juga diantarkan pulang oleh Sasuke-senpai." Ucap Sakura.  
"HAH? Bagaimana bisa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.  
"Sebaiknya aku ceritakan besok saja disekolah Ino."  
"Haahh.. Baiklah. Kau berhutang janji padaku, Sakura.  
"Baiklah sampai jumpa Ino." Sakura memutuskan sambungannya.

"Haahhh.." Ucap Sakura sembari merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, lalu mulai menutup matanya.

Pagi sudah datang. namun Sakura masih saja tidur terlelap dikamarnya. mungkin Sakura sedang memimpikan senpai yang sangat disukainya itu. hingga tiba-tiba suara dering jam alarm milik sakura berbunyi.

KRINGG KRINGG

"Hmm.. sudah pagi rupanya." Ujar Sakura seraya mematikan jam alarm miliknya.

"Baiklah! ayo kita mandi!" Seru Sakura sembari membawa handuk dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi miliknya.

SKIP TIME

Konoha High School

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas miliknya yang berada dilantai 2. setelah sampai dikelasnya, ternyata disana Ino sudah datang. Sakuara pun langsung berjalan menuju meja miliknya dan Ino.

"Ohayou,, Ino." Sapa Sakura kepada Ino.

"Ohayou,, Sakura." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura, dan Sakura pun membalas senyum Ino.

"Sakura, kau ingat janjimu kemarinkan?" Tanya Ino.

"Ingat kok. kau mau aku menceritakannya kapan?"

'Sekarang saja Sakura, dan sepertinya juga kita hanya berdua dikelas ini karena yang lainnya belum pada datang."

"Benar juga, ini baru jam 6 pagi."

"Ayo cepat ceritakan! kenapa kau kemarin bisa pulang bersama Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Ino tidak sabaran. dan Sakura pun menceritakan semua tentang pengalamannya bersama Sasuke dan sesekali wajah Sakura memerah mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh senpainya kemarin.

"Hahh.. aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-senpai bisa selembut itu padamu Sakura." UCAP ino tak menyangka. sedangkan Sakura hanya berblushing-ria.

"Ohh iya,, apakah kau melihat Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hm? aku tidak melihatnya Saku. memangnya kau ada keperluan apa?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket Sasuke-senpai. kemarin aku lupa mengembalikannya." Jawab Sakura

"Ohh.. kau temui saja dia. mungkin ada dikelasnya." Ucap Ino

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku atau tidak, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

'Hmm.. aku tunggu disini saja, Sakura." Jawab Ino.

"Baiklah.."

"Hmm, Sasuke-senpai sudah datang belum yaa?" Tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

setelah datang di kelas Sasuke, tetapi Sakura tidak menemukan senpainya itu.

"Lohh,, ternyata Sasuke-senpai belum datang." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura?" Panggil seseorang.

"Ehh,, Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau mau mencari siapa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto

"Eto.. aku mau mencari Sasuke-senpai." Jawab Sakura.

"Ohhh.. Sasuke? dia sedang ada di taman belakang sekolah."

"Terima kasih, senpai." Ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama."

Setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring diatas rumput. rambutnya yang melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin membuat Sakura terpesona, wajahnya memerah padam. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Sauke.

"Sasuke-senpai?" Panggil Sakura. Sasuke pun langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hn..?"

"Sasuke-senpai, apa aku menggangumu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Ini, aku mau mengembalikan jaketmu senpai." Ucap Sakura semberi menyerahkan jaketnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil jaketnya yang berada ditangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalu begitu aku permisi dulu, senpai." Ucap Sakura. tetapi Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura untuk kembali duduk.

"Ehh.. Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Hn. biarkan aku seperti ini, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha-hai, senpai." Jawab Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat senpainya sedang memejamkan mata hanya bisa tersenyum. tangannya terulur membelai rambut Sasuke. Sasuke pun terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sakura juga ikut memejamkan matanya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon dibelakangnya dan mulai terlelap.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Review Please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**i love You My Senpai**

Tett Tett...

Suara bel yang menggema terdengar sampai ketaman belakang sekolah. Sakura yang sedang terlelap pun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Ya ampun, sudah bel." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah ingin beranjak, tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Sasuke sekarang sedang ada dipangkuannya. Mengingat itu wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke guna membangunkan senpainya itu.

"Senpai? Senpai bangun!" Ujar Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura.

"Sudah bel?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Iya, sudah bel. Senpai." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas bersama." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura pun langsung tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Sasuke. Sehingga mereka terlihat sedang berpegangan tangan.

Sasuke beranjak pergi ke kelas tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan Sakura, malah Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari-jari mungil milik Sakura. Dan itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah sekaligus tersenyum.

Setelah sampai di koridor kelas Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih , Sasuke-senpai. Sudah mengantarkanku ke kelas." Ucap Sakura.  
"Hn, sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Belajar sungguh-sungguh ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.  
"Ba-baik, Senpai." Balas Sakura tergugup.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatap mata. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakang mereka ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Ehem!" Terdengar deheman seseorang.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar deheman seseorang langsung terlonjak kaget. Mereka berdua langsung membalikan badannya melihat siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka ini.

"Ehh.. Kakashi-sensei?" Ucap Sakura.  
"Hn. Kalian sedang apa Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi.  
"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke.  
"Sakura cepat masuk ke kelasmu!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura lalu menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai, Sakura ke kelas dulu ya." Ucap Sakura.  
"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura pun langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah menuju Sasuke.

Dan tanpa diduga oleh Sasuke, Sakura langsung mencium pipi Sasuke. Membuat mata onyx milik Sasuke melebar karena tindakan Sakura kali ini.

Setelah mencium pipi milik Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sasuke yang dicium oleh Sakura hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Sakura menciumnya.

"Hey, Sasuke ayo masuk ke kelasmu" Suara Kakashi membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi dan menuju kelasnya. Sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang dicium Sakura sembari tersenyum tipis.  
"Sakura." Batin Sasuke.

Sementara itu,  
"Haduhh! Kenapa aku menciumnya sih? Pasti Sasuke-senpai akan membenciku!" Batin Sakura menyesal.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Sakura, kau mau ke kantin?" Tanya Ino.  
"Tidak Ino, aku membawa bekal kok." Jawab Sakura.  
"Yahh... Terus aku sama siapa dong?" Keluh Ino.

"Ino-chan!" Panggil seseorang.  
"Ah? Sai-senpai?" Ucap Ino.  
"Kau mau ke kantin?" Tanya Sai.  
"Iya.. Tapi tidak ada yang menemaniku." Jawab Ino.  
"Kalau begitu, kita ke kantin bersama saja ya?" Pinta Sai.  
"Emm.. Baik Sai-senpai." Jawab Ino.  
"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa disini?" Tanya Ino sedikit khawatir pada Sakura.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ino." Jawab Sakura.  
"Hm. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?" Ucap Ino.  
"Hai, Ino." Balas Sakura.

Ino dan Sai langsung pergi menuju kantin.

"Haahh.. Aku sendirian deh." Keluh Sakura.  
"Mending aku makan makanan bekalku ditaman belakang saja." Ucap Sakura lalu beranjak pergi menuju taman belakang sekolah.

-  
Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan dan mulai membuka tutup makanan bekalnya.

"Wahh.. Baunya enak!" Seru Sakura sembari mencomot onigiri buatannya.  
"Emm.. Enak sekali!" Ucap Sakura.

Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang memperhatikannya dari belakang pohon Sakura. Dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke merona merah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Sakura menciumnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Dan langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sedang asyik memakan makanan bekalnya.

"Sepertinya enak." Ujar seseorang dibelakang Sakura.  
"Ehh.. Sasuke-senpai?" Ucap Sakura terkejut.  
"Hn." Sasuke langsung ikut terduduk disamping Sakura.

"Itu makanan buatanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"I-Iya, senpai." Jawab Sakura.  
"Boleh ku coba?" Pinta Sasuke.  
"Te-tentu saja, bo-boleh." Balas Sakura.  
Dan Sakura pun langsung menyuapkan onigiri buatannya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.  
"Hmm.. Enak." Ucap Sasuke.  
Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung merona.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"I-iya." Balas Sakura.  
"Kau pasti pintar memasak." Puji Sasuke.  
"Tidak juga kok, senpai." Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. sedangkan Sakura kembali memakan makanan bekalnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke selalu saja memikirkan tentang Sakura.

"Ck. kenapa aku selalu saja ingat pada si pink itu?" Ucap Sasuke. sekarang Sasuke sedang ada didalam kamar miliknya yang terlihat mewah itu.

Sasuke yang sedang melamun itu tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget, ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk secara keras oleh sahabat pirangnya itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?.

"Teeemmmee! buka pintunya!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar milik Sasuke.

"Ck. Dobe?" Sasuke segera membukakan pintu kamarnya, dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan milik Naruto.

"Temee!" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Tidakkah kau mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Pinta Naruto.

"Hn. masuk." Sauke lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, lalu segera mendudukan dirinya disofa milik Sasuke.

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bercerita." Balas Naruto.

"Hn?" Ujar Sasuke sedikit bingung. untuk apa si Dobe itu bercerita padanya?

"Kau tahu tidak, Hyuuga Hinata? murid baru dari kelas 11?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya.. aku.. menyukainya.." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa?"

FLASH BACK : ON

Pagi itu di Konoha High School, terdapat seorang gadis sedang celingak celinguk seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan hendak menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba berhenti kala melihat gadis itu. Naruto sedikit terheran. pasalnya dia tidak pernah melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Mungkin murid baru." Pikir Naruto dan langsung menghampiri sosok gadis itu.

"Permisi." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah! i-iya?" Ucap gadis itu terkejut.

Gadis itu pun membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto. dan seketika Naruto terpesona melihat wajah sang gadis. gadis itu berambut indigo panjang, bermana amethyst dab beriris lavender, hidungnya mancung, dan tak lupa bibirnya yang mungil, membuat Naruto terpesona melihatnya.

"Ehemm.." gadis itu berdehem.

"Ah iya! kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab gadis itu.

"Ooohh... kau murid baru disini ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, eumm.. apakah kau kenal dengan Neji?" Tanya Hinata.

"Maksudmu Neji Hyuuga?"

"I-iya, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! ayo, aku antarkan kau kepada Neji."

Disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus saja memandangi wajah milik Hinata. sepertinya Naruto ini mengalami 'Love At First Sight'.

sesampainya dikelas, Naruto langsung memanggil Neji, dan bilang pada Neji bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang mencarinya. Neji pun menemui gadis itu. sebelumnya, dia sempat mengucapkan terimah kasih kepada Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menghampiri mejanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tersenyum sendiri merasa heran.

"Dia sudah gila." Batin Sasuke.

FLASH BACK : OFF

"Haaahh.. aku benar-benar menyukainya." Ucap NARUTO.

"Hn."

"Tapi teme.."

"Hn?"

"Aku penasaran, ada hubungan apa ya Neji dengan Hinata? aku jadi curiga."

"Mungkin dia itu kakaknya atau mungkin sepupunya."

"Mungkin saja.." Jawab Naruto lalu merebahkan diri diatas sofa sambil tersenyum.

"Haahhh.. Hinata.." Gumam Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke berfikir,

"Si Dobe itu terlihat tergila-gila pada si Hyuuga itu. memang sih, Hyuuga itu cantik, tetapi tidak secantik Sakura. Sakura lebih imut, lucu, dan... ehh? kenapa aku memanding-mandingkan mereka berdua sih? kenapa juga aku tidak bisa melupakan Sakura dari pikiranku? atau jangan-jangan aku.. jatuh cinta pada gadis pink itu?" Batin Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak mungkin!" Ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Eh? tidak mungkin apanya Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh? tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ohh..." Naruto hanya ber oh-ria dan kembali memikirkan Hinata.

"Hinata.." Gumam Naruto.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini. semoga kalian bisa terhibur.**

 **sampai jumpa di Chapter 4 yaa..**

 **Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You My Senpai**

 **Konoha High School**

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino.  
"Ada apa sih, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.  
"Ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Ino.  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Ya kita kesana untuk membeli makanan lah, Sakura! Lagian, aku bosan dikelas terus." Jawab Ino.  
"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kantin."  
"Yeeyy! Ayo ke kantin!" Seru Ino lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura yang digandenga oleh Ino hanya bisa pasrah. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melirik kearah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tampaknya sedang sendirian.  
"Ekh! Tunggu, Ino!" Sakura melepaskan gandengan Ino pada tangannya.  
"Apalagi sih, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.  
"Kau lihat dia?" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dipojok belakang.  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Sepertinya dia tidak punya teman."  
"Kita ajak saja dia. Kasihan sekali kalau dia sendirian disini." Usul Ino.  
"Ide bagus."  
Sakura dan Ino pun menghampiri meja sang gadis hendak mengajak gadis itu agar tak kesepian.  
"Hey." Sapa Ino pada gadis itu.  
"Ah? Ya?" Tanya gadis itu.  
"Kau murid baru kan disini?" Tanya Ino.  
"Iya, kenapa ya?"  
"Kau sepertinya tidak punya teman disini. Jadi kami mengajakmu untuk pergi ke kantin bersama. Kau mau tidak?" Ajak Sakura.  
"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura.  
"Terima kasih."

"Teme! Kita ke kantin yuk? Aku lapar nih! Aku juga bosan berada dikelas ini terus." Ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.  
"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal padanya. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Naruto bicara panjang lebar tetapi hanya dijawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke?  
"Baka Teme!"

Sekarang, Sakura Ino dan juga teman barunya sudah berada dikantin.  
"Kau pesan apa Sakura? " Tanya Ino.  
"Aku pesan nasi goreng dan jus strawberry." Jawab Sakura.  
"Kalau kau?" Ujar Ino kepada gadis indigo tersebut.  
"Aku juga sama."  
"Oke." Jawab Ino dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan gadis indigo tersebut untuk memesan makanan.  
Sementara Sakura dan gadis indigo itu memilih tempat duduk yang ada dikantin.  
"Oh, ya. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura kepada gadis indigo tersebut.  
"Namaku Hinata. Salam kenal."  
"Kalau namaku itu Sakura. Sedangkan yang pirang tadi itu namanya Ino." Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dan Ino kepada Hinata.  
Tak lama kemudian, Ino datang membawa pesanannya. Dan mereka bertiga langsung memakan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan berada tak jauh darinya.  
"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Tunggu aku, baka!" Teriak Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.  
"Hahaha..." Terdengar suara seseorang tertawa. Itu bukan suara tawa Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Melainkan seseorang yang ada tepat dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke.  
"Ha? Sai!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sai.  
"Haha.."  
"Kau kenapa tertawa seperti itu sih, Sai?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Wajah Sasuke terlihat unik sekali. Saat kau berteriak didepan wajahnya, Naruto." Jawab Sai lalu kembali tertawa.  
"Oh ya kalian mau kemana?"  
"Kita mau ke kantin. Kau juga mau kemana?"  
"Kantin."  
"Ya sudah kita ke kantin bersama saja. Ya kan Teme?"  
"Hn." jawab Sasuke lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

"Hmm.. Kita duduk dimana ya?" Ucap Naruto setelah memesan makanan, lalu celingak-celinguk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.  
"Sepertinya sudah penuh semua." Jawab Sai.  
"Yaah.."  
Sementara Sasuke tidak merespon. Matanya menerawang kearah seluruh sudut kantin, mencari bangku kosong. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah rambut berwarna pink. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti Sakura, pikir Sasuke.  
Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, Naruto langsung menyenggol lengan Sasuke.  
"Bagaimana dong, Teme?"  
"Hn."  
"Eh, Teme mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya.  
Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat Sakura yang sedang asyik melahap makanannya. Tetapi Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke.  
"Kau mau kemana Teme?"  
"Hn. Sakura."  
"Hah?" Ucap Naruto terkejut dan langsung melirik kearah meja Sakura. Dan seketika itu juga mata Naruto terbelalak melihat gadis yang ia jumpai waktu itu sedang bersama Sakura.  
"I-itu Hinata, Teme!" Heboh Naruto.  
"Aku akan kesana!" Ucap Naruto dan langsung berlari kearah meja Sakura.  
"Dobe!" Sasuke dan Sai pun langsung menghampiri Naruto.  
"Hai, eum.. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Naruto kepada ketiga gadis yang sedang asyik melahap makanannya.  
"Eh? Naruto-senpai? Boleh kok silahkan saja." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.  
"Terima Kasih." Balas Naruto.  
"Dobe!"  
"Eh iya teme, ayo kesini." Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke. Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya, Sakura mendongakan wajahnya, dan benarnya saja tepat dihadapannya terdapat Sasuke yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Tidak hanya Sakura, Ino juga terkejut akan keberadaan Sai yang juga terdapat dihadapannya. Jadi posisi mereka adalah Naruto-Hinata Sasuke-Sakura Sai-Ino.

"Eum.. Oh iya.." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Membuat Sakura Ino dan Hinata mendongakan wajahnya kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" Tanya Ino.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Nanti akan ada acara promnight?" Tabya Naruto.

"Ekh? Memang acaranya kapan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sekitar seminggu lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh iya, kalian juga harus punya pasangan!" Ucap Naruto membuat ketiga gadis cantik itu terkejut.

"Pasangan?" Kaget Ino.

"Iya, pasangan." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi kalau tidak punya pasangan, bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi terdiam, membuat Naruto melirik kearah Hinata sembari tersenyum.

'Akhirnya aku mendengar suara manis Hinata-chan.' Batin Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Semuanya tetap harus punya pasangan." Ucap Sai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ya sudah, senpai. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Ujar Ino kepada Naruto Sasuke dan Sai.

"Loh, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan tangan Hinata yang ingin beranjak pergi.

"Kami mau ke kelas, senpai." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam dulu Hinata ya..?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ekh? Senpai mau apakan Hinata?" Selidik Sakura.

"Aku hanya mau berbicara dengan Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin berbicara padamu Ino." Ucap Sai mengejutkan Ino.

"Ba-baik, Senpai." Jawab Ino dengan wajah memerah karena digandeng oleh Sai. Setelah itu, pasangan NaruHina dan SaiIno meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ditinggalkan oleh dua pasangan tadi.

"Eum.. Aku mau ke kelas dulu, senpai." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, kita ke kelas bersama." Jawab Sasuke. Membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Ha-hai, senpai."

Disepanjang perjalanan…

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Se-senpai mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita ke taman belakang." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

Sesampainya di taman..

Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk duduk diatas kursi bewarna putih yang terdapat ditaman itu.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto.

"I-iya senpai?" Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kau mau kan, menjadi pasanganku di promnight nanti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Me-menjadi pasangan senpai?" Jawab Hinata.

"Iya, kau mau kan?"

'Aduhh.. Naruto-senpai mengajakku menjadi pasangannya! Bagaimana ya?' Batin Hinata.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi pasanganku ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

"Bu-bukan begitu senpai. A-aku mau kok jadi pasangan senpai." Jawab Hinata. Seketika itu juga hati Naruto berbungah-bungah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama, senpai."

 **To Be Continue..**


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You My Senpai

"Eum.. Sai-senpai ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu menjadi pasanganku diacara promnight nanti." Ucap Sai.

"Pasangan senpai?" Kaget Ino.

"Kau mau kan?" Tanya Sai.

"Mau, sangat mau senpai." Ucap Ino langsung tersenyum kearah Sai.

"Terima kasih, Ino." Ucap Sai sambil mengelus kepala Ino.

"Sama-sama, senpai." Jawab Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sedang berjalan.

"I-iya, ada apa senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Temui aku digerbang sekolah, sepulang nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya mau apa, senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Isshh… Senpai mau apa ya?" Pikir Sakura.

Jam pelajaran telah usai.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terlihat sedang mengemasi semua pelaratan sekolah yang mereka bawa.

"Hinata, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino kepada Hinata.

"Aku pulang dengan sepupuku." Jawab Hinata.

"Ohh.." Balas Ino.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang bersama." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar pig." Jawab Sakura.

Dan ketiga gadis itu pun berpisah digerbang sekolah mereka.

"Daahh.." Sakura dan Ino melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata

"Ayo, Sakura." Ajak Ino.

"Ah, iya!" Jawab Sakura.

Baru saja beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ketika Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya kepada seseorang yang menahan tangannya, Sakura terkejut. Ternyata orang itu adalah…

"Sasuke-senpai!" Kaget Sakura.

"Hn. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pu-pulang, senpai." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau melupakan janjimu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap lekat mata emerald milik Sakura.

"J-janji ap-ah!" Sakura seketika ingat. Jika Sasuke menyuruh menemuinya digerbang sekolah.

"Ma-maaf senpai, aku lupa." Ucap Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura ayo pulang!" Teriak Ino kepada Sakura.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sakura.' Ucap Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang sedang kesal.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju mobil miliknya.

"Senpai mau membawaku kemana sih?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke setelah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab Sasuke lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan halaman sekolah miliknya.

"Ayo turun." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dibutik langgananku." Jawab Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung memasuki butik tersebut.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Ucap para pelayan yang ada dibutik tersebut.

"Hn."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong carikan gaun untuk gadis ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura

"Baik Uchiha-sama." Jawab pelayan itu lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk mencari gaun yang cocok dengannya.

15 menit kemudian.

"Sang putri telah datang, tuan." Ucap pelayan wanita itu sambil menampilkan Sakura yang sedang memakan gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan aksesoris bunga disekitar pinggangnya dan disekitar rambutnya. Membuat Sasuke terpesona melihat penampilan Sakura hari ini.

"Hn. Cantik." Ucap Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura yang dihiasi make-up tipis itu merona.

Setelah membawa Sakura ke butik, Sasuke mengajak Sakura menuju restoran paling mewah dikonoha.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng dan jus strawberry." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung memesan kepada pelayan restoran tersebut.

"Kau cantik." Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya sambil tersenyum, tak lupa wajahnya yang merona merah membuat Sakura sedikit lucu.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dipromnight nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pa-pasangan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ma-mau kok, senpai." Balas Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum lega.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan datang dan mereka menikmati hidangannya masing-masing.

"Senpai." Panggil Sakura pada Sasuke. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada didanau dekat restoran mewah tersebut.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku senang sekali." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura. Membuat wajah Sakura yang sudah merona bertambah merah.

"Kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tetapi Sasuke malah membuka jas hitam miliknya dan langsung memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Disini dingin." Ujar Sasuke setelah memakaikan jasnya pada Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, senpai." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya.

Mobil milik Sasuke sudah sampai dikediaman Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumah milik Sakura.

"Senpai, mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau juga harus istirahat." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura. Kebiasaannya.

"Eum.." Sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa detik. Hingga Sakura dikejutkan dengan benda basah yang menempel pada keningnya. Sasuke mencium keningnya!.

"Masuklah. Ini sudah malam." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada kening Sakura.

"Eum.." Sakura membuka jas hitam milik Sasuke dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini senpai. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Dan Sakura langsung menjauh dari Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumahnya. Sebelumnya, Sakura membalikkan badannya melihat Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat asalnya.

Sakura pun langsung tersenyum pada Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya, Sasuke juga membalas senyumannya yang jarang diperlihatkan pada semua orang kecuali keluarganya.

Sakura yang melihat senyuman Sasuke, langsung blushing. Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukan senyumannya pada siapapun, tapi kenapa sekarang senpai-nya itu malah tersenyum padanya? Pikir Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam kediamannya. Melihat Sakura yang sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sakura.

Sementara itu..

"Kyaaaa…" Sakura berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan mengingat kejadian tadi saat Sasuke mencium jidatnya yang lebar.

"Sasuke-senpai menciumku!"

Seminggu kemudian..

Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Sakura kini semakin dekat. Bahkan Ino yang notabenenya sahabat Sakura menjadi curiga. Ada hubungan apa Sasuke dan Sakura? Itulah pikirnya. Ino juga sering mendapatkan Sakura yang sering melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa Sasuke-senpai dekat sekali dengan Sakura ya?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdua ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Huff.. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si forehead? Mungkin saja mereka memang pacaran." Ucap Ino beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sementara itu..

Ditaman belakang sekolah..

Sakura sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Magic Hour'. Sedangkan Sasuke merebahkan diri disamping Sakura sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke.

"Iya, senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Tunggu aku digerbang, sepulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Sasuke. Setelahnya, Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk terdiam.

"Sasuke-senpai mau ngapain lagi ya? Apa jangan-jangan… Sasuke-senpai mau mengajakku kencan lagi dengannya? Kyaaa…" Batin Sakura berteriak.

To Be Continue…

Next To Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

I Love You My Senpai

Di kantin…

"Eum.. Ramennya sangat enak!" Ucap Naruto sambil melahap ramen kesukaannya. Hinata yang melihat senpainya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Senpainya itu memang maniak ramen.

"N-naruto-senpai." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang asyik-asyiknya melahap ramen miliknya.

"I-itu ada noda, senpai." Ucap Hinata sambil menujuk kearah sudut bibir Naruto.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal dirinya tahu apa maksud Hinata tadi.

"Itu sepertinya ada makanan yang tertinggal disitu." Jawab Hinata.

"Disitu dimana Hinata-chan? Coba kau yang bersihkan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah tisu kepada Hinata, agar Hinata dapat membersihkan noda yang terletak disudut bibir Naruto. Hinata tampak ragu-ragu menerima sebuah tisu yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah! Iya, senpai." Jawab Hinata sembari mengambil tisu yang Naruto berikan dan langsung mengusap noda yang terdapat disudut bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Naruto pun langsung memejamkan matanya guna menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Hinata. Hingga dirasakannya usapan Hinata pada bibirnya berhenti.

"N-nodanya sudah hilang kok, senpai." Ucap Hinata sambil menjauhkan tangannya pada bibir Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap. Hingga…

"Ehem!" Terdengar deheman seseorang. Dan secepat kilat, Hinata menarik kembali tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Ah! Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata.

"Eh! Ada Ino. Hehehe.." Ucap Naruto sedikit tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ck." Ino hanya berdecak. Lantas mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Ah iya! Ino." Panggil Naruto pada Ino.

"Ada apa, senpai." Tanya Ino.

"Hari ini Hinata-chan akan pulang bersamaku. Bolehkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm.. Iya itu sih tergantung pada Hinatanya saja." Jawab Ino sambil melirik Hinata.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"B-baik, senpai." Jawab Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Jangan lupa juga malam ini acara prom night diadakan jam tujuh malam." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Hinata dan Ino.

"Huumm.." Hinata dan Ino hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah

"Sakura, kita pulang bersama ya?" Ucap Ino kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, Ino. Hari ini aku pulang dengan Sasuke-senpai." Jawab Sakura sedikit tidak enak hati kepada Ino karena sudah menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu.

"Yaahh.. Terus aku pulang dengan siapa dong?" Ucap Ino sedikit kesal.

"Denganku saja." Jawab seseorang. Sakura dan Ino pun langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Sai-senpai!" Kaget Sakura dan Ino.

"Hn. Kau pulang denganku saja, Ino." Tawar Sai.

"Eum.." Ino terlihat sedang berfikir. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sakura membisikan sesuatu pada Ino.

"Psstt.. Kau terima saja tawarannya, Ino. Siapa tahu senpai akan mengajakmu kencan." Saran Sakura. Ino pun mengangguk.

"Ah, ya baiklah senpai." Jawab Ino membuat Sai tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu.." Sai langsung menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Sakura, Sasuke sudah menunggumu." Ucap Sai pada Sakura sebelum meninggalkan dirinya.

"Arigatou, senpai." Balas Sakura dan langsung berlari pergi menuju Sasuke meninggalkan pasangan SaiIno.

"Ayo, Ino." Ajak Sai.

"Iya, senpai." Jawab Ino. Dan Sai langsung menggandeng Ino menuju mobil miliknya.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah, Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Sasuke. Dan… 'Hap!' matanya melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu mobil miliknya.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Panggil Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura langsung mencari arah suara milik Sakura itu. Dan, dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum padanya. Sakura segera berlari menuju arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau lama sekali." Ucap Sasuke setelah Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf Senpai." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Masuk." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil miliknya untuk Sakura, mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung tergugup.

"A-arigatou senpai." Balas Sakura dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil milik sasuke.

"Hn." Pemuda itu langsung menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk menuju pintu pengemudi.

Dan mobilpun langsung melesat pergi.

Di kediaman Hyuuga.

"N-naruto-senpai, terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku." Ucap Hinata pada naruto, dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"K-kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Ucap Hinata dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang pintu rumahnya. Tapi, sebelum memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Hinata." Teriak Naruto.

"Iya, senpai?" Hinata membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil miliknya dan bergegas keluar seraya menbawa sebuah kotak bingkisan. Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan kotak bingkisan berwarna ungu kepada Hinata.

"Apa ini, senpai?" Tanya Hinata sambil menerima kotak bingkisan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat Hinata tergugup melihat senyuman milik Naruto.

"Arigatou, senpai." Balas Hinata.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan."

"S-senpai mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanya Ino heran ketika Sai menjalankan mobilnya berbeda arah dengan rumah Ino.

"Kita ke butik." Jawab Sai.

"Apa? Untuk apa kita kesana?" Tanya Ino.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Jawab Sai, tak lupa senyumanya yang dapat membuat Ino tergila-gila.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Iya, senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita kerumahku." Jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Apa? Mau apa kita kesana?" Kaget Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Isshh.. Senpai jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau itu memang cerewet sekali ya!" Ucap Sasuke. Membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hyuuga Mansion.

Hinata yang penasaran dengan isi kotak bingkisan yang Naruto berikan langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamar miliknya.

"N-naruto-senpai memberiku apa ya?" Pikir Hinata dan langsung membuka kotak bingkisannya. Dan seketika… Hinata terkaget. Ternyata isi kotak bingkisan yang Naruto berikan padanya adalah sebuah gaun dengan panjang selutut dan berwarna ungu lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat gaun itu.

"Gaunnya sangat indah sekali." Kagum Hinata.

Dan Hinata juga melihat selembar kertas.

'Ku harap kau suka dengan gaunnya Hinata-chan. Jangan lupa nanti aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi bersama di malam prom night nanti.

Naruto U. '

Hinata yang membaca surat tersebut langsung tersenyum. Gadis itu langsung bergegas menuju cermin untuk melihat penampilannya jika memakai gaun tersebut.

"Sangat cocok."

Sai dan Ino sudah sampai didepan toko butik. Sai lalu mengajak Ino untuk segera turun. Setelah turun dari mobil, mereka berdua langsung memasuki wilayah butik tersebut. Dan langsung disambut ramah oleh pelayan yang bekerja dibutik tersebut.

"Eum.. Kau ingin gaun yang mana?" Tanya Sai kepada Ino.

"Apa? Jadi senpai membawaku kesini hanya untuk membelikanku gaun?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Tapikan aku juga sudah punya gaun dirumah. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkan senpai." Jawab Ino.

Sai tahu, Ino bukan gadis seperti gadis lainnya yang pernah mendekatinya karena harta. Sai tahu bahwa Ino adalah gadis yang suka berhemat dan jarang berbelanja. Itulah sebabnya ia jatuh cinta pada gadis blonde tersebut.

"Tak apa. Kita juga sudah berada disini." Ucap Sai.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin mencari gaun yang seperi apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Sai.

"Eumm.. Aku pilih sendiri saja senpai." Jawab Ino lalu bergegas mencari gaun yang cocok untuknya.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura .

"Eummm…" Sakura hanya bergumam kecil. Sasuke lalu turun dari mobil dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk turun.

"Ayo turun." Ucap Sasuke.

"H-hai, senpai." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah Sakura turun. Sasuke lalu mengandeng tangan mungil Sakura dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya yang terlihat mewah itu.

"Waahh.." Sakura tampak terkagum-kagum melihat isi rumah milik Sasuke. Sangat begitu besar dan bersih. Lalu Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau tunggu disini." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam duduk sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil seorang wanita. Sakura yang sedang terdiam langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia melihat wanita cantik berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pacarnya Sasuke?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ah! I-itu aku bukan pacarnya kok, err.."

"Panggil saja baa-chan. Baa-chan ibunya Sasuke. Mikoto Uchiha." Jawab wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibu kandung Sasuke.

"B-baik Baa-chan.." Balas Sakura.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sakura Haruno, Baa-chan." Jawab Sakura.

"Nama yang cantik. Sama dengan orangnya." Balas Mikoto. Sepertinya Mikoto sudah terpesona oleh kecantikan Sakura.

"Baa-chan bisa saja." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Mikoto.

"Ehem.."

"Sasuke? Sini, nak." Panggil Mikoto pada Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Sasuke lalu menuruti perintah sang ibu dan langsung duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"B-bukan. Hanya teman." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yaahh.. Kenapa tidak pacaran saja sih? Sakura kan cantik." Balas Mikoto. Benar deh sepertinya Mikoto sudah sangat sangat terpesona oleh segala sesuatu yang Sakura miliki.

"Lalu. Kenapa kau mengajak Sakura-chan kesini, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku dan Sakura adalah pasangan di acara prom night nanti. Jadi aku mengajaknya kesini agar aku tidak usah menjemput Sakura sekalian." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu. Ibu saja yang merias penampilan Sakura. Mau kan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Eeuumm…" Sakura terlihat sangat gugup sekali apalagi Sasuke tengah menatapnya.

"Mau ya Sakura-chan?. Baa-chan akan membuatmu tampil cantik malam ini."

"Baik, Baa-chan. Arigatou." Jawab Sakura. Membuat Mikoto tersenyum lega sambil memeluk erat Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kedua wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

To Be Continue


	7. Chapter 7

**I Love You My Senpai**

 **Last Chapter**

"Sai-senpai." Panggil Ino.

"Iya?" Jawab Sai.

"Aku sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok untukku." Ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan gaun berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna hitam dipinggangnya dan panjangnya selutut.

"Aku coba dulu gaunnya ya, senpai." Ucap Ino.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mencari jas yang cocok untukku." Ucap Sai dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Senpai." Panggil Ino. Sai yang dipanggil oleh Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Sesaat, Sai hanya terdiam melihat penampilan Ino yang sedang memakai gaun mewah tersebut. Sepertinya Sai sangat terpesona dengan Ino.

"I-ino.." Panggil Sai gugup.

"A-apa aku jelek, senpai?" Tanya Ino tergugup.

"T-tidak kok, kau cantik." Jawab Sai. Ino yang mendengar pujian dari Sai langsung blushing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Sai kemudian pergi ke kasir untuk membayar gaun milik Ino dan jas miliknya. Lalu bergegas keluar butik dan pergi menuju acara prom night.

oOo

Hyuuga Mansion

"Hinata." Panggil Neji dari lantai bawah.

"Iya Neji-nii, tunggu sebentar." Hinata yang mendengar Neji memanggilnya langsung bergegas turun menuju lantai bawah.

"Ada apa, Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata.

"Naruto, sudah menunggumu diluar." Jawab Neji.

"N-naruto-senpai?"

"Hn. Cepatlah dia sudah menunggumu diluar." Ucap Neji.

"Baik. Aku pamit dulu Neji-nii." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi menuju gerbang depan rumahnya. Dan ia melihat Naruto yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Naruto-senpai." Panggil Hinata. Naruto pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hinata. Naruto tersenyum melihat penampilan Hinata malam ini. Segera Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, senpai." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Hinata, dan langsung disambut baik oleh Hinata.

Naruto menggandeng Hinata ke mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga Mansion.

oOo

"Sasuke." Panggil Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang sedang mendudukan dirinya disofa milik keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang dipanggil langsung menoleh pada kaa-sannya yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke. Mikoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya itu. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dirinya dan keluar dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana penampilan Sakura malam ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memperlihatka. sakura yang memakai gaun berwarna pink muda polos dengan aksesoris bunga disekitar dadanya dan disekitar punggungnya. Sangat pas sekali dengan kulitnnya yang seputih susu.

"Hn. Cantik." Puji Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat Mikoto tersenyum puas. Sementara Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

oOo

Konoha High School..

Acara malam prom night berlangsung sangat meriah. Setelah selesai berdansa, pasangan SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan SaiIno berpisah diantara kerumunan banyak orang.

SaiIno.

"Ino." Panggil Sai.

"Iya?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sai seketika membuat Ino terkejut setengah mati.

"A-apa?" Tanya Ino tergugup.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku kan?" Tanya Sai seraya menggengam erat tangan Ino.

"A-aku.. Aku mau, senpai." Seru Ino lalu memeluk Sai dengan erat. Membuat Sai tersenyum.

oOo

Naruhina

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto kepada Hinata yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Iya, senpai?" Tanya Hinata heran ketika Naruto menggengam tangannya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"A-aku.." Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, senpai." Ucap Hinata. Segera saja Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan."

oOo

SasuSaku

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan beriringan menelusuri taman sambil bergandengan tangan, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sakura terus saja menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke melihat sebuah kursi kosong dan menghampiri kursi tersebut.

"Kita duduk." Ucap Sasuke dan mengajak Sakura untuk segera duduk. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Keadaan menjadi hening. Sakura sedang asyik memandangi bulan diatas sana, sedangkan Sasuke memperhatikan wajah manis Sakura yang sedang tersenyum memandang bulan. Sasuke sangat suka sekali melihat senyuman manis milik Sakura. Senyuman yang membuat dirinya terpesona pada gadis imut yang sedang berada disampingnya ini.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hum?" Sakura menolehkan wajahnya lucu. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dan malah memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura. Refleks Sakura terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke kali ini.

"S-senpai?" Panggil Sakura gugup. Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya mengecup-ngecup kecil puncak kepala Sakura, menyesap aroma cherry yang membuatnya tergila-gila pada gadis pink ini.

"Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura dan kali ini tangan Sakura yang jadi sasaran Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan mungil Sakura menuju bibirnya lalu mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"S-senpai." Sakura tentu saja tergugup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Sasuke lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap langsung mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa, S-senpai?" Tanya Sakura memastikan kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura.

"A-aku.. A-aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat Sakura mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sakura.

"A-aku menangis karena senang. Aku juga mencintaimu, Senpai." Jawab Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Mata yang selama ini membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pertama kalinya.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, refleks Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadisnya tenang dipelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengganguk dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura walau sedikit tidak rela. Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, Sasuke pun membalas senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi chubby Sakura. Mendengar itu, lagi-lagi wajah Sakura merona merah. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menerkam gadisnya ini.

"Sakura." Sasuke menaikan dagu Sakura agar menatap langsung pada matanya.

"S-senpai aku-"

"Sstt.. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya langsung menutup erat matanya. Dan

Chuuppss

Bibir Sasuke mendarat tepat pada bibir mungil milik Sakura. Bibir Sakura yang manis membuat Sasuke sedikit melumatnya. Lalu mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya masing-masing untuk mengambil oksigen. Wajah keduannya bersemu merah walaupun ini sudah malam tetepi masih saja terlihat.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Aishiteru mo, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"T-tapi aku ingin melihat bulan, Sasuke-kun." Tolak Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah malam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ihh.. Tapikan Sasu- kyaaaa…" Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggendonya ala bridal style.

"Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku!" Perintah Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Lalu masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan bergegas pulang meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu antara ciuman Sasuke dan Sakura.

 **Owari**


End file.
